superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: Wubbzy in the Woodz/A Little Help from My Friends Credits 2
Opening Credits * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * Created by: Bob Boyle * Executive Producers: Steve Brown, Morris Berger, John W. Hyde, Bob Boyle, Susan Miller Lazar, Fred Seibert Episode Credits Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: Wubbzy in the Woodz * Written by: Frederick Stroppel * Storyboard by: Karl Toerge * Animation Director: Edgar Larrazabal * Directed by: Brian Hogan Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: A Little Help from My Friends * Written by: Ford Riley * Storyboard by: Bill Thyen * Animation Director: Edgar Larrazabal * Directed by: Brian Hogan Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Ted Green, Scott Greenberg * Associate Producer: Eric Homan * Associate Producer: Trina Storfer * Supervising Producer: Kevin Kolde * Cast ** Grey De Lisle - Wubbzy, Librarian ** Lara Jill Miller - Widget ** Carlos Alazraqui - Walden/Curator/Zookeeper/Mailman ** Janet James - Wubbzy (UK) * Casting Director: Collette Sunderman * Producer: Andrea Romano * Production Manager: Jessica Dalton Claffey * Production Assistant: Janine Scalise * Score by: Mark Cross, Mike Reagan * Original Theme Music and Songs by: Brad Mossman * Lyrics by: Bob Boyle * Track Reading: Michael Trueba * Story Editor: Fredrick Stroppel * Storyboard Supervisor: Karl Toerge * Art Director: Bob Boyle * Editor: Mechele Boyett * Design Supervisor: Steve Daye * Background and Prop Design: Kyle Neswald * Character and Prop Design: Bob Boyle * Additional Design: Isaac Marzioli * Background Painters: Timothy Barnes, Tim Biskup, Michael Chen, Kristin Donner, James Gallego, Honore Guathier, Calvin G. Liang, Richard Ziehler-Martin * Color Supervisor: Teri Shikasho * BG and Color Key: Artin Aghamalian, Kristin Donner, * Storyboard Revisionist: Kathy Carr * Sheet Timers: Neil Affleck, Greg Hill, Robert Hughes, Marlene Robinson May, Juli Murphy, Karen Peterson, Bill Reed, Patty Shinagawa Six Point Harness * Producer: Mac Whiting * Compositing: Seth Cooper, Kerry Dweyer, Michael Huang, Justin Murphy, Dave Vamos, Jaime Velasquez * Revisions: Sranton Cruse * Animatic Editor: Steffie Lucchesi * Telecine: Dan Judy * Audio/Video Production: Salami Studios Post Production * Supervising Sound Editor: Rick Hinson * Video Editorial: Greg Louie * Dialogue Mixers: Devon Bowman, Mark Mercado * Assistant Dialogue Mixer: Jon Abelardo * Sound Design and Editorial: Marc Glassman, M.P.S.E. * Sound Effects Editor: William Hinson * Foley Mixer: Jeff Kettle * Foley Artist: Sanaa Canella * Re-Recording Mixer: Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. * Re-Recording Engineer: Gary Coppola * Music Editor: William Griggs * DIalogue Recordist: Jamie Siedow * Audio Post Corodinator: Marc Schmidt Advanced Digital Services * High Definition On-Line Editor: Steve La Borico * High Definition Audio Laybeck: Karen Eckhoff * Director: James Moe * Animation Production Provided by: Bardel Entertainment Inc. * VP Production: Rose-Ann Tisserand * Production Manager: Christina-Loana Tanase * Animation Directors: Myron Born, Larry Hall * Unit Technical Director: David Sandford * Lead Animators: Paul Johnson, David Mah, Benjamin Meinhardt, Anik Rosenblum * Animators: Brent Baker, Ella Marshak, Edgar Bridwell, Jason Moffat, Steven Chang, Leslie Rogers, Debbie Dixon, Bill Schwarz, Mike Gauss, Jennifer Taylor, Augusto Kapronczai, Andy Tougas, Nathan Keane, Carl Upsdell * Lip Assignment: Cathy Luker * Production Assistant: Nathalie DIgnard * Production Accounting: Sherna Udwadia * Technical Assistance: Jason Gray, Loma Jee Film Roman * Animation Studio Executive in Charge of Production: Mike Wolf * IT Department: Bradley Cooper, Elaine De Mari, Alex Epstein, Charles McCaskill, Miek Medaris * Studio Services: Brett Coker, Dawn Finley, Ellen Howard, Leo Liu, Ron McNutt, Jesse Torres * Drivers: Danny Blancada, Butch Gonzales, Buddy Olbes * Accountant: Joan Thompson * Production Accountant: Sheruldon Herron * Production Manager: Cynthia Turkington * Staff Accountnat: Patricia Snyder * Payroll: Brenda Isaac * Business Affairs: Peter Bahdasarian, Michele Caylor, Dixon Q. Dern * Creative Affairs: Eric Homan * Based on a Story by: Viviana Ogawa * Education Consultant: Dr. Laura Brown, Ph. D. * Special Thanks: Eddie Jabbour, Kathy Chow * Executive in Charge of Production: Kay Wilson Stallings * Copyright 2006 Bolder Media, Inc. and IDT International, Inc. * Bolder Media for Boys and Girls - A Frederator/Mixed Media Group Company * IDT Entertainment Category:End Credits Category:Bolder Media for Boys and Girls Category:IDT Entertainment Category:Hibbert Ralph Animation Limited Category:Chalkine Productions Category:Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Category:Film Roman Category:Frederator Incorporated Category:Nickelodeon Category:Six Point Harness Category:Nick Jr. Category:Starz